Snow Day
by Lola Witherbottoms
Summary: Drizzt manages to get his lover out of bed for a snowball fight and Artemis actually has FUN! Fluffy slash, OOC.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rewritten as of 10/13/08. Enjoy!

* * *

Drizzt crept closer to the bed, shedding his damp clothes as he went. He grinned as he looked down at the human curled up in what looked to be at least ten extra blankets, his face buried in the pillows. He was unable to tell whether he was asleep or not. Then, with as much dignity as he could muster, the drow leapt into the bed, burrowing close to the warm body.

Artemis Entreri let out an ear-shattering shriek and tried to pull away, but Drizzt had latched onto him and refused to let go.

"Dear gods, drow!" the human gasped, sitting up to look at the elf whose arms were now tight around his waist. "Where in the Nine screaming Hells did you come from?"

"Outside," came the somewhat smug reply. "I'm cold."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Artemis said, his teeth chattering. "Now get the hell _off_ of me!"

"But I'm cold!" the elf whined.

"I gathered that! What, did you go outside naked?"

"Yes, I'm that stupid. No, you idiot, I wore my cloak. The one with the fur."

"Then why are you so _cold_?"

"It's snowing. Come on, lay down. I need to get warm."

"Go find someone else," the human snapped, finally freeing himself from the willowy but strong arms and wrapping three of the extra blankets around him. "I'm sure there's _someone_ out there who'll take you in."

Drizzt harrumphed loudly and crossed his arms, sticking his lower lip out in what Artemis found to be a completely adorable yet vaguely annoying pout. "Fine. If you won't keep me warm, you're going to have to come outside with me."

"Why should I?" the other man said sleepily. "Start a fire in the hearth, make something hot to drink, I don't care _what_ you do to get warm as long as your plan doesn't involve me."

"But you love me!" Drizzt replied, scandalized.

"Not right now, I don't. Tell you what—I'll give you some blankets, and you can go to your side of the bed and get warm, and I'll stay on mine." He picked several blankets off the floor and handed them to his lover as he rolled over.

The drow remained silent for a brief minute, plotting, then carefully placed his numb fingers on the human's face. He wasn't disappointed; Artemis replied with another piercing yell and nearly fell out of bed in his attempt to get away.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You're so _annoying_!"

"I know," the drow said, again with that smug smile. "Goodnight." He wrapped himself in his blankets and settled against the soft mattress.

Artemis merely growled in reply.

When Drizzt was sure the man was asleep, or nearly so, he got up and put on his damp clothes and fur-lined cloak, and crept downstairs. He opened the front door and stooped to reach into the fresh snow to sculpt the most perfect snowball he had ever seen. He sprinted back to the bedroom, took careful aim, and threw.

"Drizzt…"Artemis warned, shaking snow out of his hair, "I will suck out your soul if you don't stop." He gestured to his dagger, lying in a very nondescript way on the dresser. "I'm serious."

"Then keep me warm," the drow retorted.

"You really want me to keep you warm? Fine, then I'll keep you warm."

The elf smiled. "Thank you. That's all I wanted." But when he moved for the bed, Artemis was already coming at him. The smaller drow was trapped in strong arms and guided to the bed, his own arms pinned behind his back. The other man lay down on top of him to prevent him from moving. Though Artemis was only about twenty or thirty pounds heavier, he was harder to move than expected.

"Stay still," the human growled when the elf struggled. "I'm not getting up."

"My face is in a snowball," came the muffled reply.

"And whose fault is _that_?"

Drizzt didn't reply, though he wriggled every now and again, trying to get away from the now-melting snowball. Artemis was nearly asleep by the time Drizzt mustered the strength to roll the human over, taking him by surprise.

"Come on, you're awake now," he grinned, pinning him down. "Let's go outside."

"It's too early."

"It's nearly noon. Get your cloak."

Artemis groaned. "Oh, all right…you're not going to stop until I go along with this anyway, are you?"

It's highly unlikely."

"Oh, fine." The human pushed the elf off him and slowly stood, stretching his tired muscles before retrieving yesterday's clothes from a chair.

"Those smell," Drizzt accused, eyeing the wrinkled shirt with disdain.

"They're just going to get wet, anyway. It doesn't matter if they're old." He dressed slowly, and when he went to the wardrobe for his for boots, cloak, and gloves, he found that Drizzt already had them in hand, waiting eagerly by the bedroom door. "You really like snow, don't you?"

"When I first came to the World Above to make my home, it was what most fascinated me. And I once saw children playing in it. It looked like so much fun."

"You're trying to guilt me into this, aren't you?" Artemis groaned.

"Nooo…" Drizzt said with an innocent grin. "I just have never played in it because I spent my first years on the surface trying to survive the cold. It was all so brand new to me, but all my efforts were focused on not freezing to death." He grabbed the human's hand, laughing, and dragged him outside.

"Now what?" Artemis sighed, rolling his eyes.

Drizzt grinned coyly at him, bent down to scoop up a handful of snow, packed it, and threw it. Artemis ducked just in time and retaliated a moment later, hitting his target. Drizzt spat snow from his mouth, then ran at the other man and tackled him. Artemis, deciding that this really could be fun, wrapped him in a tight hug and forced him off; then, as the elf was standing up, he slipped some snow down the back of his tunic. Drizzt let out a squeal and began dancing around, tugging at his clothes and trying to get it out, leaving Artemis to laugh at him.

He was laughing so hard, in fact, that he didn't see the elf duck down and quickly make two snowballs. They were thrown in rapid succession, one hitting his stomach and the other his chin. Sputtering, he tried to throw back, but found his arms pinned to his sides, Drizzt behind him. He grimaced as the elf pressed a kiss to his cheek and let go, only to shove _two_ handfuls of snow down his shirt, front and back.

"Dear gods!" he gasped, flailing. He glared at Drizzt when he heard the elf's laughter.

"What? You did it to me!" He grinned. "Want to build a fort?"

"In the middle of the street?" Artemis glanced around, finally noticing the looks they were getting. He realized how odd their behavior was—two grown men having a snowball fight in the path of carriages, horses, and people wasn't something one saw every day, after all.

"No, of course not. We'll go out back." Drizzt grabbed his hand and led him around the side of the house where there were bigger drifts they could dig into. The grin on the elf's face was full of childish wonder as he broke into a run and dove for the nearest drift, landing face-first and laughing. He sat up, eyes sparkling. "Isn't this _fun_?"

Artemis chuckled. "Of course. Now, do you want to hollow this out first, or did you have something else in mind?"

"Um…hollow it out." Drizzt reached for an armful of snow and pulled it close against his body. After setting it aside, he began to dig deeper, Artemis joining him.

After only a couple short hours the place was finished. But of course as soon as they were inside, Drizzt wanted furniture. Artemis brought in some of the snow they had scooped out to make a large but rather lopsided chair.

Soaking wet, unable to feel their fingers or toes, and with their noses dripping, they settled into their icy chair to relax, the human wrapping his arms around the elf. Exhausted from their efforts, they lay in their fort for a good half hour until they realized it was nearly dark. Trudging into the house, they lit all the lamps and threw their sopping clothes aside. Drizzt quickly ran a hot bath. While he was bathing, Artemis began a fire in the hearth and set out a few blankets to warm up before changing into dry clothes.

When the elf emerged from the steaming washroom and saw the fire, he raised an eyebrow. "So _now_ you've decided to keep me warm?"

"Maybe," Artemis grinned. "Maybe not. _Maybe_ I got all these blankets out for myself and don't intend to share them with the likes of you."

Drizzt rolled his eyes and crawled beneath the blankets, taking Artemis's arms and wrapping them around himself. "Aww, thanks."

The human laughed and pulled him closer. "See? I can keep you warm, if I really want to. And you doubted my abilities."

"I never doubted you—you just never did it."

"Well, I am now. Don't I get _some_ credit for that?"

"Of course you do," Drizzt laughed, nuzzling Artemis's nose. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Sooo…want to have another snowball fight tomorrow?"

"Not a chance in hell, love."


End file.
